Nami's Terrible Day
by Keke xp
Summary: Nami's having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. (Couldn't resist.) Better Summary inside. Involves Ace :D


**Nami's bad day! This takes place during modern times in which Nami and everyone are in high school and have to deal with the usual high school drama. However, on a random Tuesday of a random date Nami finds herself having a very bad day.**

 **Guys I wrote this story years ago. Seriously, I don't know why I wrote it but I did and so here we are now. If it seems childish and out of place...take a wild guess on why it's like that.**

 **Read on to find out what happens! Implied Ace x Nami btw!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't live in Japan and own an amazing manga called One Piece that's popular with majority Japan and France. I'm pretty broke. Idk about you guys though.**

 **Reeead.**

* * *

 _First Hour: Physical Education. Teachers: Garp and Smoker._

"Alright ladies!" Coach Smoker placed his hands onto his hips, a cigar in his mouth,his cool grey eyes surveying the girls in his gym class to make sure they had all dressed out. Over on the other side of the gym a lot of yelling could be heard because Coach Garp was the boy's gym teachers. "We're playing volleyball for the first half of the period! And yes, the boys will be watching you play. Now get into position!"

"Volleyball?" Nami groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her long red hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a simple white tank top with black shorts and black sandals. "I hate playing volleyball."

"What was that, Red Head?" Smoker bellowed, giving her a dark glare.

"N-Nothing!" She replied, hurrying over to her side of the net. She sighed and glanced at her friends, Vivi, Conis,Robin, and Kaya. "Sports. Yay."

Vivi laughed, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Come on Nami, it shouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun!" Robin added, playing with the hem of her shirt. "As long as you don't get hit with a spiked ball and pass out." She added, a simple smile on her face.

Nami snorted. "It would be fun if we weren't playing against the queen of the school herself, Boa Hancock, and her sisters and her many fans." She mumbled, glancing over at Hancock who was surrounded by her many fans.

"Plus the boys will be watching us.." Kaya grumbled, rubbing her bare arms. It was at that moment that said boys sat down on the lower part of the bleachers to watch the girls compete. Nami and the others got into position, with Nami, Vivi, and Conis in the front and Kaya, Robin, and some random girl in the back.

"Hancock gets the first serve!" Smoker shouted before tossing the ball to the beautiful woman.

"NAMI!" Luffy called out, waving his arms wildly. "You can do this!"

"Go Kaya!" Usopp cheered loudly, which caused the blonde haired woman to blush darkly. "You can do it!"

"Nami-Swaaaan~!" Sanji cheered. "All of them are so beautiful!"

"Tch. Love struck idiot." Zoro snorted, which immediately caused Sanji to start yelling at him.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled once again. The irritated woman looked up in annoyance. "What, Luffy?!"

"Ace has something he wants to tell you!" He replied, pointing to his brother who was sitting beside him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it?" She asked, her curiosity peaked as she glanced at Luffy's brother. Smoker blew the whistle and at the same time Luffy shouted something she couldn't hear.

"What?" She shouted. "I can't hear you!"

"I said Ace- MRRPH!" Luffy tried to reply, but Ace's hand over his mouth stopped him from getting any further words out.

"Luffy!" She fumed, stomping her foot and completely ignoring the ball that was being tossed to and fro. Now she really wanted to know what he had to say. "Tell me!"

"Nami look out!" Vivi called, and the red haired woman turned, her fists balled and her expression that of annoyance, just in time to get hit square in her nose with the volleyball.

* * *

"Tell me again why Coach Smoker won't let you go to the nurse?" Vivi asked as she and the rest of the girls were making their way outside onto the track. "Your nose looks pretty red to me."

Nami scowled, crossing her arms and huffing. "He says that I can tough it out until the end of the period."

"You should have been paying attention." Conis stated with a knowing smile on her face. "Did Ace really distract you that much?"

"No." Nami deadpanned. ' _But that moron, Monkey D Luffy, sure did. When I get my hands on him...'_

"Five laps around the track!" Smoker bellowed. Garp stood beside him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Boys, do 6 laps!" Smoker glanced at Garp from the corner of his eyes. "Ladies, 7 laps!"

"Boys, 8 laps!"

"9 laps!"

"10 laps!"

" 11 laps!"

"12 laps!"

Everyone groaned. When they were at it, there was just no stopping them.

"Hey Ace! Zoro! Sanji, Usopp! Look what I found!" Luffy stated as he was jogging with his friends. He reached into his pants and pulled out an octopus.

"What the-" Zoro began.

"Why was that in your pants?!" Ace sweatdropped.

"Where did you even get that?" Usopp yelled.

"It was in grandpa's fish tank! Shishishi!" Luffy replied.

"Oi." Garp was suddenly behind all five boys, his hands on his hips and his expression that of clear annoyance. "Why aren't you idiots running?!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp took off running then deciding that they weren't about to get chewed out by the scary gym teacher. Ace and Luffy, however, weren't as lucky and had to face the relentless yelling and the few punches they received from their grandfather.

Meanwhile, Nami and Kaya were jogging slowly around the track. Vivi, Conis, and Robin were way ahead of them. "Kaya, are you sure you can jog well? I mean your illness..."

Kaya waved her hand. "Don't worry about me, Nami. I just want to try my hardest."

Nami nodded and together the two continued to jog. However after a short while Kaya stopped running, bending over and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Nami stopped beside her, placing her hand on her friend's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine.." She replied in between pants.

"Oi Nami!" Zoro shouted from across the track. "You better start running or else you'll get in trouble!"

"I-" Nami began but was cut off by Ace.

"Nami!" He shouted, just as Garp was pulling at his ear. "Hi Nami!" Luffy also jumped up and down, waving at his female friend.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN!" Sanji called. "How are you today, my beautiful lady?!"

"Hi Nami!" Vivi yelled, waving at her friend cheerfully.

"Guys!" Nami deadpanned. "Shut up before-"

"NAMI!" Smoker shouted, giving her a harsh glare. "You aren't running? That's fine with me! That means you're gonna have to write 'I will run in gym class' 100 times on a sheet of paper for homework! Due tomorrow!"

"But I was helping Kaya!"

"No excuses!"

Nami growled. "Damn it."

* * *

 _The Hallways, After First Hour._

Nami walked alongside Vivi towards the nurse's office. Everyone else had to get to their classes but Vivi didn't mind escorting her friend to the nurse's office.

"Does it still hurt?" Vivi asked, peering over at her hot tempered friend.

"Yes. Very much." She replied, gently rubbing her hand over her sore nose. "Ah..I hate gym.." She was just happy to be back in her regular clothes again. She was wearing a a blue off the shoulder shirt, with blue capris and dark blue sandals. Her long red hair was let down in curls down her back.

Vivi was also glad to be in her regular clothes. Her long blue hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a hot pink T shirt. She also wore a pair pink shoes. "Hmm I know why you were so distracted." Vivi teasingly told her, poking her in her stomach.

Nami grimaced. "I should have never told you guys about my crush." A few students passing them by blinked and glanced at the pair as they continued to walk towards their destination.

"Nami has a crush on someone?" One of them loudly stated. That got the attention of another group of students. "Nami likes somebody? Who does she like?" And pretty soon everyone was staring at her and asking who the lucky guy was.

The petite woman sighed in frustration and it didn't help that Vivi only giggled alongside her. "I don't like anyone!" She finally shouted, stopping in front of the door to the nurse's office. The door flew open then, hitting Nami in her face and causing her to fall into the floor and scatter her books everywhere.

Trafalgar Law stood in the doorway, staring down at the groaning woman with no expression on his face. "Whoops." He stated in a monotonous voice.

* * *

 _3rd Hour, Chemistry. Teacher: Hina-Sama._

"Nami. Why are you late to class?" The beautiful Hina-Sama stood by the chalk board with her arms crossed over her chest and impatiently tapping her foot. obviously displeased at the disruption.

Nami sighed and walked in, with a band aid on her nose and across her cheek. She plopped. down in her seat beside Usopp. "Nurse's office." She replied.

Hina narrowed her eyes at the red head before turning her attention back towards the board. "As I was saying class, when you are doing your projects you must be careful about how much of the ingredient you pour into the jar. It could result in many mistakes, such as explosions, malfunctions, and egotistical redheads with obviously fake large boobs."

The class erupted in laughter at the teacher's remark, while Nami sunk lower in her seat. ' _Geez, I know she hates me but does she have to go this far?'_

"And did anyone know what happened to the egotistical redhead with obviously fake large boobs?" Hina continued, continuing to write random facts on the board.

"She became famous?" One student shouted out.

"No." Hina turned around and glared at Nami. "She received a detention for walking into my classroom with a disrespectful attitude."

* * *

 _5th Hour, World History. Teacher: Sir Crocodile._

"Psst Nami."

"Nami."

"Psst. I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me."

Nami sighed, leaning back in her chair and enjoying the fact that Ace was whispering in her ear. "I hear you Ace, but-" She whispered back but was cut off by Sir Crocodile, another teacher who just could not stand her.

"Miss Nami. I'd advise you to stay quiet and not whisper throughout the whole class, unless you want a trip to Aokiji's office."

Nami shivered. No way would she be going to that pervert's office. "I apologize." She replied, bowing her head.

Crocodile tched before turning back to the board and continuing to write and speak about boring stuff.

Nami, on the other hand, turned and gave Ace a hard glare. "You almost got me in trouble!" She mouthed to him.

He gave her a sweet smirk. "Whoops?" He mouthed back.

"Alright, now there was once a time in history known as the "grey" era." Crocodile wrote "Gray Era" in big words on the chalk board.

Nami's hand quickly shot up. "Excuse me Sir Crocodile. But I would advise you to put "Grey" instead of "Gray."

Crocodile glared at her. "And just why should I do that? It is spelled correctly as it is."

"Maybe so, but when referring to proper nouns such as a person's last name or an era in time it is only proper grammar and common knowledge that the word grey is spelled g-r-e-y instead of g-r-a-y." Nami smiled happily at her intelligent words, unaware of the fact that Crocodile's infamous temper was about to burst.

"Oh? Well since you think you're so smart, Miss Nami, I expect a ten page, typed up, essay on the grey era. You must explain the pros and the cons of the war that went down and how it led to the civilization we live in today. You can all thank Miss Nami."

The whole class groaned and glared at Nami, who was facepalming herself. And her neck heated up a bright red when a note landed on her desk, from Ace, with the following words:

 _"I really like your zebra patterned bra. It's funky and I'd pull it but you'd probably get pissed at me. Btw, will you tutor me one day~?_

 _\- Ace._

* * *

 _Lunch Time._

"I'm telling you guys, today has just not been my day." Nami sighed, placing her hand in the palm of her cheek. "I don't know why but it seems as though I'm having a lot of bad luck today."

"Awe, everyone has dog days like that." Vivi stated, patting her friend on the back. "Besides, it could be a lot worse!"

At that moment, Monkey D Luffy slid onto the bench, a large smile on his goofy face. He looked around him and took the confused stares of Robin, Vivi, Conis, and Kaya, and the annoyed stare from Nami with a large grin. "Hiya! You guys don't mind if me and the rest of my nakama sit over here, do ya?"

"Actually-" Nami began, but was cut off as Zoro plunked onto the bench beside Vivi and Sanji slid himself between Robin and Conis.

As it stood, on one side of the table sat Luffy, Robin, a love sick Sanji, Conis, and Usopp.

On the other side sat fifteen year old Chopper, Kaya, Zoro, Vivi and finally Nami.

The redhead facepalmed. "Who asked you idiots to come over here and sit with us?!"

"Nami-Swaaan is beautiful, even when she's angry!" Sanji gushed loudly. Zoro snorted loudly, which resulted in yet another argument between the two.

"Oi Ace! Come sit with us!" Luffy shouted.

'Ace'?! Nami instantly froze, shooting her friends desperate looks, only to get winks and nods from them which did not help her case.

"Marco, I'm telling you the truth. He's psychic!"

Nami quickly swallowed the rest of her orange soda and gathering all of her things, ignoring the disapproving looks her friends gave her.

"Ace, be serious." Their voices and footsteps were getting louder. "Your grandpa is most definitely not psychic."

"Nami." Vivi whispered. "Don't fret."

"You don't know him like I do." Was Ace's only reply. And right as Ace and Marco approached the table with their trays of food Nami quickly stood up and turned around to move away...only to run into Ace and have his food splatter all over her.

At first there was silence as both Ace and Nami stared in horror at her shirt, which was covered in ketchup and mustard, and her pants which had some drink splattered all over them. (Although the rest of the cafeteria people seemed unaware of the events taking place.)

Then Luffy erupted into loud laughter, followed by Marco and Zoro. Robin chuckled quietly to herself and even Kaya was giggling quite a lot.

"Shishishi! It's funny because of her face!" Luffy continued to laugh.

Marco clapped Ace on the back. "Nice one, man." He stated, smirking widely.

"It's just a shirt, Nami." Conis giggled.

Nami glared at Ace. This wasn't just any shirt- It was one of her favorites, one that she had gotten from Bellemere. It was hard enough to afford dry cleaning as it was. How could he do this to her?

"Nami, I'm really sorry!" Ace sputtered. "I didn't notice you standing up and-"

"Save it." She hissed, roughly shoving past him and marching out of the cafeteria doors in anger leaving her friends to stare at her in worry and for Ace to chase after her like a love sick puppy.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom, Around the end of Lunch Time.

"It still won't come off!" Nami growled, furiously scrubbing at her shirt with wet paper towels. "Dammit! How am I supposed to walk around in this? That stupid Ace. Just what is up with him? He's been getting me into trouble nearly all day!" Nami crossed her arms in defeat. "I thought he was such a sweet guy. He's so cute..but he's really an annoying jerk."

"Is that what you really think of me?"

Nami blinked in surprise at the sight of her crush rounding the corner with a backpack and a very guilty expression on his face. He stepped closer towards her, and Nami was ready to give him a piece of her mind but the guiltiness etched into his dark eyes and the frown on his freckled face stopped her from going off.

"You can hate me if you want to." Ace began. "I wouldn't be surprised. But I don't want you to walk around wearing that for the rest of the day." He reached into his backpack then, and pulled out a large white button up shirt. "You can wear this."

Nami took the shirt from him, blinking in confusion. "Why do you carry a random shirt in your backpack?"

Ace grinned. "For moments like these..except usually with Luffy. Never with a girl..."

Nami smiled then. She knew he was really sweet. She just knew it. "Thank you, Ace. Sorry for blowing up at your earlier. It's just that..I've been getting into trouble majority of today because of you."

"I know." Ace sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry for that too. I've just been trying to get your attention."

"My attention."

"Yeah...Nami? Can I kiss you?"

Nami felt herself blush from her neck up. 'Such a dork.' She thought to herself, but still enjoying the thought of Ace stealing sweet kisses from her.

"Nami?" Ace waved his hand in front of her face before sighing. "Well it was worth a shot.." He turned to walk away.

"Wait Ace!" Nami grabbed his hand, smiling widely. "You idiot. Please kiss me right now."

Ace smirked in return. "Gladly." He replied before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He then captured her lips with his own. Nami, on return, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back., dropping the shirt in the process.

At first the kiss was slow and sweet, but seconds later it became hungry and passionate. Ace licked her lower lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Nami playfully denied him, smirking against his lips at his growl of frustration. She was smirking until his hands wandered lower and he squeezed her butt, eliciting a gasp from the petite woman. He took her gasp as an opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth and to explore. Nami moaned as he pressed himself tighter against her, feeling the first signs of his erection against her pelvis.

She ran her fingers through his jet black locks, pulling softly and earning an approving moan from him. Their tongues battled for dominance, Ace eventually winning. After a few more seconds of this, the two pulled away, breathless after their hot make out session.

Nami looked up at him, still panting from the long kiss. He smirked down at her, his eyes showing slight traces of lust. "Wow Nami. That was some kiss."

"Ace.." She pouted. "I want more...one isn't enough.." She gasped when he whirled her around so that her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Oh believe me." He huskily whispered in her ear, pressing his erection into her backside. "I think one kiss is no where near enough."

Nami bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. They shouldn't be doing this, they were in school for pete's sake!

"I should probably go change my shirt." Nami mumbled, bending down and picking up the shirt. Ace, being the gentleman he was, did not stare at her butt like most men would do.

"Can I watch?" Ace asked, which earned him a quick smack to the head. The freckle faced male rubbed the bump protruding from his head. "I was only kidding, Nami." He chuckled at her.

"Yeah yeah." She smiled. "So does this mean we're a couple now?"

"Most definitely." Ace replied

Nami clapped her hands. "Yes!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes and imagining herself and Ace at home...alone...in bed together...

"Nami, stop being a pervert and go change your shirt." Ace stated, sweatdropping.

"Okay!" She replied, quickly running into the bathroom to change clothes.

' _Maybe today turned out to be her lucky day after all.'_

"Portgas D Ace! Why are you standing outside the girl's bathroom? Get to class!

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Nami is such a pervert :D**

 **Anyhow, did you guys like this? I really want to get more people into Ace x Nami. I know it's a "crack ship" but still. I love the thought of them together.**

 **So I encourage anyone who is a fan of this pairing and want to read more of it to start writing about them. And it doesn't have to solely feature them. Make it about anyone you want! Hell, it could be a Luffy x Meat story with some Ace x Nami on the side.**

 **Please review because I wanna know what you people think! Thank you!**


End file.
